


Moana’s Love at Sea

by SweetPeach554



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Moana (2016)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Large Cock, Male-Female Friendship, Nature, Oral Sex, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPeach554/pseuds/SweetPeach554
Summary: The story is about Moana and Maui having relations in the middle of the sea as they make their way to put the heart back.
Relationships: Maui & Moana Waialiki, Maui/Moana Waialiki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Moana’s Love at Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Hello every one. I do not own Moana nor any characters in this story. I borrow them for some fun. 
> 
> This fan fiction is erotic, so if you don’t like mature content were people have sex, please don’t read.
> 
> The story takes place in Moana’s world. In the middle of the sea to be more exact. Maui has gotten his hook back and has learn how to shape shift again. Moana and Maui have become friends and are making their way to put the heart back.
> 
> I assume they sleep on the boat in the middle of the sea when they can.
> 
> I also assume that Maui has needs specially after been trap in a small island for thousands of year. Moana being the first woman he has seen in a long time.  
> I hope you enjoy my little story :)

Story begins:

The night was quiet and the sea still. There were no clouds in the sky and no wind rocking the boat, but Moana reluctantly woke up. She was annoyed by a small sound that she just kept hearing, over and over. It sounded like a small splash or squish sound but she couldn’t tell what it was.  
She opened her eyes trying to spot it. She was still drowsy but noticed Maui sitting on the far end of the boat looking towards the starry sky. He was leaning back with one hand supporting his massive weight behind him.  
She looked around trying to get her bearings. There was a full moon high in the sky making things clearly visible. The water was steady. There was no wind and no big waves, but she continued to hear the small splash sound.  
Moana sat up pushing away from the hard wood of the boat feeling still tire and groggy. She rubbed her arm feeling her cold skin. She then noticed that Maui’s off arm was rocking back and forth. The splash sounds seem to be at the same rhythm as his arm. Moana naively wonder what he could be doing.  
Suddenly she heard Maui whisper something while at the same time arched his back. She was confused as it sounded like he said “like that Moana.”  
She quietly got up and tiptoed her way to Maui. She slowly looked around him, inching her way little by little. She noticed that he had his eyes closed and a grin on his face. Maui spoke again but this time she clearly heard him,“just like that, slow and steady Moana.” She wonder what could he be thinking about, but she was more curious about what he was doing.  
She continued to inch forward, more and more, until finally being able to see over his huge shoulder and chest muscles. She was quiet for a while and her mouth dropped. Moana finally saw Maui’s hand going up and down his massive cock.  
After several seconds, she manage to snap back to herself and in shocked said his name “Maui!!” He jumped and stumbled back as his hand slipped underneath him.  
Moana hopped back and placed his hands up to her mouth shocked. Maui was stumbling around but her eyes were still glued to his member. It was large, it was thick, and it was flopping around like a barracuda out of water.  
Maui got up to his feet and pleaded to Moana, “Its not what it looks like. I can explain. I had an itch.” His massive dick was still pocking out of his dress. Moana eyes were fixated on it. Maui waited for her to respond but it never came . He noticed her eyes looking down. He knew she was gazing over at his cock. He moved his hands down and tried covering himself.  
Moana got super nervous and a shamed that she stared for so long at Maui’s member. She turned her head to one side, lowered her hands from her mouth and said with a shaky voice, “I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to stare.” Moana felt warm from head to toe. She was nervous about the whole situation but also curious.  
Maui found Moana’s reaction cute and found comfort in knowing that she was as embarrassed as he was in the situation. He noticed Moana eye still glancing over trying to take a pick at him. His shaft was no longer fully aroused but it was still big enough to pocked out of his leave skirt. Maui, feeling a little bit more like himself and wanting to make Moana more embarrassed, decided to tease her, “Why do you keep looking over here? You never seen one? Or you like what you see?”  
Moana's eyes became huge. She couldn’t believe what she heard. She turned aggressively towards Maui and then stomped her way toward him with her hands clutched to her sides. Maui could tell by her face that he had made a mistake.  
Moana stopped closed to Maui with a wide stands and with her hands resting on her hips. She had fire in her eyes. Maui got nervous seeing her so fired up. Moana suddenly leaned forward and spoke, “What did you say? I can not believe you said that. I mean you’re the pervert touching himself while I am laying near by.”  
Maui lean back with a pale face. He was paralyzed and scared of Moana. He always thought she was feisty but now she seemed scary. There was no stopping her.  
“Aaaahhhhh!!!” She screamed. “I can’t believe you said that. How dare you? Look, your dick is still out,” Moana continue scolding Maui, but she then did something unexpected, she reached out and grabbed his cock. “You see? Here it is. It’s still hanging out.”  
Maui was shocked but didn’t say anything. Her hand felt nice and warm on his member. He started to get arouse again and blood filled his cock once more.  
“Look at it. It’s so big and thick. Its just flopping around. Of course I’m going to look at it. Why where you playing with it to begging with?” Moana continued yelling at Maui but then she noticed that his member was getting harder. She gave it a small squeeze and in her mine she thought, “it’s getting so hard. It’s so thick. I can’t even grasp it with my hand.” Moana then pause for a second and noticed that she was holding his shaft in her hand. She had not realize she had done so. She couldn’t remember when she did it. She was perplexed.  
Moana released Maui’s cock and jumped back all in one motion. She was surprised and confused. What happened? Why did I take a hold of it? She thought over and over.  
While she was still in a daze, she felt Maui’s hand reach out and grabbed her hand. Moana stayed still for a moment and followed the situation with her eyes as Maui guided her hand back to his member. “Please don’t let go” Maui pleaded.  
She was shocked and wanted to say something, but she noticed something in Maui’s eyes that stopped her. There was some tenderness in his eyes, but also some loneliness and a desire for affection. Moana remembered seeing the same eyes on Pua when he wanted her to hold him and caress him. Moana, being such a loving and caring person, wanted to give Maui what he was looking for, some human contact. She closed her hand around his member and started to caress it slowly up and down. “Wow, Maui’s dick is huge” Moana thought. It was as long as her forearm and ticker too.  
Maui let go of Moana’s hand and looked up in to the sky. He loved the warm feeling of her hand on his dick and her gentle touch around his member. He released a small sigh of relief from which was followed by a small moan of pleasure.  
Moana, in the other hand, was confuse. “Is this okay?” she thought to her self but continued moving her hand. Her body was warm and she was intrigued by the situation.  
Maui’s dick was enormous. It felt warm and hard on Moana’s hand. She could see the moon light shined on the head of his cock. This was the first penis she ever held in her hand. She felt a heat between her legs and wanted to continue but something held her back. After a few strokes of Maui’s shaft, Moana stopped herself and quickly moved backwards before Maui could react or say anything.  
Maui stared disappointed towards Moana but she just stood there silent. Moana was looking at the floor with a sad look on her face. She was holding her right elbow with her left hand looking like a kid being scolded after breaking a rule. The night was still silent with only small splashes of the water cutting through it every so often.  
Maui lowered his gaze towards the floor as well and said to Moana, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you. It’s just that...” Maui paused for a second while Moana still stood there silently. “You are the first woman to touch me, like that, but it’s okay if you don’t want to. I understand,” Maui continue with an apologetic and sad tone in his voice.  
There was another long silence but eventually Moana responded to Maui,” what do you mean I’m the first?”  
Maui was glad that she was talking. It made the moment lest painful. He responded to Moana but there was paint in his words, “I didn’t have a normal life, Moana. Most people stayed away from me. I didn’t get to know many women. The few that were brave enough to be around me still didn’t want anything to do with me.” Maui paused again, embarrassed and hurt by his own past.  
“What do you mean? You are a handsome, strong, and brave warrior-Demigod. You stole fire for us.” Moana responded to Maui but still shying away from seeing him eye to eye.  
“Come on, Moana. Look at me!” replied Maui with frustration in his voice. “I’m not normal. I’m huge. I would kill a girl if I lay on top of her, and my penis is also too big. I would hurt some one,” Maui clutched his fist disappointed about his monstrous size. “It’s okay if you don’t want to touch me. You are not the first. I just was just hoping for some woman touch.” Maui’s voice sank as well as his spirit.  
After a few seconds of silence, Moana spoke again, “You are not a monster Maui. Yes, you are cocky some times and conceited, but you can also be kind and loving. You are a handsome man, big and strong.” Moana raised her gaze, and her voice slowly gained strength. Maui slowly raised his head to look at Moana, and he noticed a small timid smile on her face.  
“But you are wrong about something Maui. I do want to touch you,” Moana stated, to the surprise of Maui. He didn’t know what to say, but soon Moana continued, “I, as well, have known the loneliness you speak of. I have never been with a man. I was raise since small to be the next chief of my people and have been in constant watch by my parents, specially my dad. No boy has ever talked to me romantically. No men has come to ask for me since I have become of age. Everyone is scared of my dad and of my position. I am invisible while being in plain site.”  
A few tears dropped from her eyes down to her cheeks. “No one to hold hands with. No one to cares my skin or swipe the hair back to my ear. No one to tell me how beautiful they think I am.” Her watery eyes were focus on Maui and his on hers. The both knew pain but in different ways. Both longed for touch, tenderness, love, and a fulfillment of their natural carnal desires.  
“The reason I stopped Maui, is because I was conflicted. I part of me wanted to continued but I was not sure how far It could go. How far was I willing to go,” Moana stopped for a second and wiped her eyes. “I care for my family, and tradition says I should wait, but at the same time I also have wants, needs, and urges that I want to fulfill. I barely know you Maui, but I think you are a nice guy. I know you’ll take care of me.”  
They both looked at each other and smiled. Maui was happy that Moana felt the way she felt about him and was glad that she opened up to him as he did to her. “Thank you Moana, and we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. Let’s just...” Maui tried to comfort Moana but was cut off by her.  
“I’m not finish Maui. Part of the reason I also stopped is because I was scared of not been able to please you. You are bigger than other men and I am not sure if I could deal with it properly given that I have no real experience. I have touch myself, so I know how to make me feel good, but I am not sure if I can do the same for you. I have all this thoughts going through my head. I am also worry that I might die soon. We are going to face a lava monster...a lava monster. How crazy is that! This might be our last chance.”  
There was silence again for a few seconds and then Maui spoke, “What are you saying Moana? Because we can just forget about all of this and just focus on our mission.”  
“This is what I mean” reply Moana as she grabbed her hair and tied it up into a bun. She proceeded to move her hands to her top.  
Maui just stood there watching. He wondered what she was doing and what she meant, but then Moana loosen her top and dropped it exposing her chest to him. She proceeded to grab her dress while keeping her eyes down. She was nervous and didn’t want to look at Maui. No one had even seen her naked before. She wondered what he might think of her.  
Maui , in the other hand, was stun struck. He just gazed upon her bared breast. They were bigger than he expected, given her small frame, but he thought they looked amazing. They were perky and her skin almost shined with the light of the moon. He got arouse and his cock got hard again.  
Moana’s hands were shaking while loosing up her dress. She slowly undid it and let it drop. She suddenly felt very cold and vulnerable. First time she was completely naked in front of a man. She closed her eyes and took a breath trying to calm herself. She reached with her left hand across her body until reaching her right arm. She grabbed it and pulled it in towards her looking for protection. Her arms were her shield.  
She unconsciously leaned to her right side while slightly bending her left leg. She took a deep breath and raised her head. Moana looked straight to Maui and said “This is who I am. Moana of Motunui.” She when quiet nervously waiting for a respond, some kind of acknowledgement, but then she noticed Maui’s cock pocking out of his dress. His member seem to like what he saw. It looked hard and gently twitch every so often in excitement.  
Meanwhile, Maui was frozen still. He didn’t know what to say. He was still stun by the situation. Amazed by Moana’s beauty.  
By grabbing her arm, she squished her breast together making them look even more breathtaking, but at the same time, her right hand hovered above her pussy, protecting it from his sight. She had a great figure with a small waist and wide hips. Her body strong and define. Her skin shined, and from what Maui could tell, she had no hair any where besides her head. He only wished the sun was out.  
“Maui? Please say something!” Moana pleaded. Her words snapped Maui out of his small coma but he still didn’t say anything. Instead, he reached down and took of his leave skirt.  
Moana’s eyes got wide. She couldn’t believe how huge Maui’s cock looked unencumbered by his clothes. His testicles where as massive as his member but surprisingly hairless. She followed him with her eyes as he took steps towards her. She noticed a small grin on his face. She swallowed nervously as he reached her.  
Maui placed a hand bellow Moana’s chin and raised it up. In a soft voice he said to her, “Moana of Motunui, you are so beautiful.” He leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips. They felt soft and warm.  
They both closed their eyes enjoying the kiss. It was the first for both. Moana got warm and her nervousness faded. Her heart flutter. She raised her arms and rapped them around Maui’s head. He responded by placing one arm on her waist moving her closer to him and the other one on her upper back.  
After a few seconds, Moana notice the bulge pocking her. She could feel Maui’s monster cock pressing against her stomach. It was hard and it felt hot. She wanted to have it in between her hands again, but this time, she wanted to do more than just gently stroke it.  
Moana decided to escalate matter further so she gently opened her mouth and protrude her little tongue out inviting Maui to do the same. Maui took the bait. He played with her tongue with his. Both getting excited and wanting more from each other.  
Moana took in Maui’s tongue and played with it, licking it all around and sucking it in and out. Maui’s cock twitched feeling more excited about her warm and silky tongue. He moved his hand down to her ass and squished it making Moana slightly moan. Her ass was meaty and firm. Maui couldn’t wait to get behind it.  
Meanwhile, Moana enjoyed the firmness of Maui’s hand. It was big and strong. She enjoyed the feeling from his thick fingers digging in to her ass cheek. She wondered how his fingers would feel inside of her, making her pussy wet from the thought.  
Moana moved her hands from Maui’s head down to his muscular chest and pushed him gently away, separating from the kiss. She smiled and told Maui, “I want to play with your cock.” As soon as the words left her mouth, she slid down to her knees until she was face to face with his monster.  
Maui patiently waited for Moana to grab his cock. He licked his lips in anticipation. He wanted to feel her beautiful juicy lips on his shaft.  
Moana reached out with both hands and took a hold of Maui’s thick cock. Her small hands were too tiny to completely wrap around his manhood but Maui had no complains as her hands were soft and gentle.  
Moana paused for a moment. She was impress at how hard and hot it felt. She could also smell the musk emitting from his body. It was not a pretty smell but it was still intoxicating to her. She moved her hands slowly down his shaft, squeezing his member and pulling his skin back down to the hilt. Then, she moved her hands inch by inch up his shaft exploring his length.  
“Wow! this thing is massive,” Moana told herself in her head.  
After a couple of strokes, Moana leaned forward and kissed Maui’s cock. She gave it a soft gentle kissed on the tip of his dick and proceeded to give it kisses all round the big head of his shaft. She licked her lips liking the taste and continued kissing it while moving down his length. Once on the base, she kissed his testicles as she continued to inhale his stench.  
“Your lips are so soft, Moana”  
Hearing this, Moana got excited and felt encouraged to do more. She began to lap his balls with her tongue, making Maui’s legs buckle for a second. She then shifted her hands in-order to slide her tongue up from the balls to the head. She did that a few times before running her tongue in circles around the head of Maui’s cock.  
Maui gasp enjoying Moana’s warm soft tongue sliding around his shaft. He couldn’t believe how good it felt, but then it got better. He felt Moana’s mouth wrap around one of his testicles. She lapped it at first and then she begun sucking. After a few sucks, she switched to his other testicle and repeated. As she played with his balls, she continued jerking his shaft with one hands, up and down she went exploring his whole length.  
Maui’s cock tasted a little salty, but between that and the smell, Moana was extremely arouse by the whole experience. Her pussy was already wet and nipples fully erect. She needed more but was not sure if she was going to be able to suck his shaft. His balls were big by themselves. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind.  
Moana separated her mouth from Maui’s balls and asked Maui, “hey, you a shape shifter right? Can you shift into any thing or any shape?”  
Maui was surprised by the question. “Of course. I am a shape shifter Demi god.”  
“Well, can you make your whole body small? I don’t think I can fit your dick in me...but if you are the same size as me, things would go better.” Moana’s was hoping Maui would agree.  
Maui’s face became red, “I can’t believe I didn’t try that before. I’m so stupid.” Maui dropped his head a shamed, “I’ll get my hook.” Maui walked towards the opposite end of the canoe while Moana looked at him with a small smile. She thought he looked so cute and naive. Her heart flutter as her body waited for her idea to work.  
It took a few seconds for Maui to go and come back. He stopped, pretty much, at the same spot he was standing before and looked down to Moana that was still on her knees waiting patiently.  
“Okay, let’s see if this works.” Maui smiled and took a hold of his hook with both hands.  
There was a flash for a second and then a pause. Both Maui and Moana were quiet taking in what happen.  
Maui was the first to speak, “so...I guess it worked. My hands look smaller and I seem to be just a little taller than you.”  
“Oh...it worked” smirked Moana back.  
Maui was nervous and was not sure what she meant. He opened his mouth but was stopped by Moana before saying something.  
“Your cock has the perfect size, Maui.” Moana grabbed a hold of Maui’s ten inch cock with her right hand and jerked it a few times enjoying the new size. She could almost wrap her hand around it making her excited. She knew now that she could take him in without fear.  
Moana placed her left hand on his right leg for support and leaned forward. She ran her tongue up and down his shaft once more, lubricating his member. After a few passes, she placed her mouth around the head and took it in. At first, she just did circles around the tip with her tongue, but soon, she slipped the head in and out of her mouth, making sure to let it slide through her puffy lips.  
Maui moan in delight. It was the first time any one was able to give him oral pleasure and he new it was going to get better. Her lips felt nice and soft while her wicket tongue was warm and silky around his member. He placed a hand on the back of Moana’s head and gently push her head, hoping that Moana would take the hint...which she did.  
Moana slowly took more and more of Maui’s cock into her mouth only using her mouth to grab hold of Maui’s member. She took Maui’s hand on her head as a sign that she was doing a good job. She moved back and forth down his hard dick, engulfing his length until her nose touched his belly. She stopped once her lips hit the hilt of his shaft letting her throat adjust to the feeling.  
Maui couldn’t believe that this was the first time Moana had ever sucked a men’s penis as she seem like an expert, but then again he had no other experience to compare. Either way, he didn’t want this to end. He leaned his head back enjoying the moment whit his hand still on Moana’s head.  
“So good, Moana...so good. Please more!” escaped Maui’s lips.  
Moana felt a tingle between her legs. Hearing her lover in pleasure made her already hot pussy even more aroused. She begun sucking his whole length from tip to base, moaning through the strokes. She took it in and out in a continuous tempo. The squishy sounds of the wet blowjob filled the calm sea air, mixed with moans and grunts from both Moana and Maui.  
After several minutes of dick sucking, Moana’s mouth and lips were getting tire. She couldn’t believe how hard his dick was and her inexperienced was showing. She separated from Maui’s shaft and begun to pump it with her hand again.  
“Wow, Maui. It’s so big and strong. My mouth so tire.” Moana licked her lips still tasting his member on them.  
Maui looked down and smiled still enjoying the young woman’s hand on his cock. “It felt great, Moana, but I think is time for me to please you.”  
Maui smirked and leaned down kissing Moana on her tire lips. He then placed his hands on her shoulders and gently notched her down to the floor. Moana was more than willing to let him take charge.  
Moana laid flat with Maui on top of her. The canoe floor felt cold at first but their hot bodies warmed it up quickly. Maui’s body felt heavy but pleasant on top of her. She wonder how it would feel like when he was at his regular size. She also felt his cock pressed against her leg, inches a way from her pussy.  
Maui shifted his body to one side on Moana, resting most of his weight on his elbow. He separated from the kissed and then rapidly moved down to her breast. He grabbed a hold of one of them with his hand while he wrap his mouth around the other one. Maui alternated between sucking and lapping her arouse nipple.  
“‘Mmmm...” moan Moana feeling his strong hand squeezing and playing with her nipple while his warm mouth ravage her other breast. She could hear his mouth slurp over and over as she felt her pussy getting moist. She clinched her legs and rubbed them back and forth trying to find some comfort.  
Maui moved his hand down slowly from her breast to her stomach caressing Moana’s skin. He continued down further sending chills down Moana’s body in anticipation, knowing where his hand was heading.  
“Yes please...yes” thought Moana wanting his hand to reach her pussy. She licked her lips like a hungry dog ready to eat. She opened her legs just enough for Maui’s hand to slip in between. Once there, he quickly and easily slipped a finder inside of her. Moana’s pussy was drenched. It didn’t need any further lubrication.  
“Aaaahhh!!” screamed Moana feeling Maui’s finger inside of her. It was the first time she had anything but her own hands touching her most private of areas.  
She squeezed her legs instantly reacting to Maui’s hand. It did nothing to deterred Maui. He proceeded to slip his finger in and out as he continued to suck her breast.  
Moana slowly relaxed her legs enjoying the feeling of Maui’s strong finger inside of her. She decided to spread her legs wider to give him better access to her pussy.  
Maui, in the other hand, could feel Moana’s cunt tighten around his finger. His dick throb wanting to be inside of her but he wanted to take it slow and please Moana. She was special and deserved to be loved.  
“Oh god. Yes!” moan Moana, feeling Maui starting to play with her clit. He begun alternating between thrusting his finger into her pussy and rubbing her clit with his thumb. Her orgasm began to build within her. This was a sensation she so desperately craved for. She bit her lip as her body felt warmer and warmer. Her nipples felt more sensitive as she was reaching climax, specially the one Maui continued to play with his tongue.  
“Mmm...” grunted Moana. She tighten her legs around Maui’s hand and arched her back as she came. It was the first time some else made her come. She felt warm and tingly all over. After a couple of seconds she finally relaxed.  
Meanwhile, Maui’s hand hurt. She had squished hard as she came. He couldn’t believe how strong Moana was, at least those thick legs of hers. Her pussy also felt super tight and he imagine again how it would feel wrap around his cock. Almost, he told himself and then slipped a second finger in as he continued to play with her pink slit.  
Moana bent her legs and begun grinding her hips trying to follow the same rhythm as Maui’s hand. She could hear the wet slaps caused by his hand on her drenched flesh. A few words slipped out of her lips,“It feels so good, Maui!”  
Maui smiled and then moved up, kissing Moana on the lips once more. They played with each other tongues losing themselves to their passion. Moana places one hand on Maui’s head and then moved the other one to his shaft. Maui loved the sensations caused by her hand on his cock.  
After a minute or so, Maui removed his hand from between Moana’s legs and placed himself on top of her. He moved carefully and placed his body between Moana’s legs. Moana winced as she felt his hard shaft pressed against her. She placed both hands on his back and caressed his skin while Maui begun to grind his hips back and forth rubbing his penis on her skin and on her wet labia.  
The feeling fueled each other desires. They were so close and they were both thankful for the chance to experience it with one another. Moana was enjoying the sensation of his stiff member pushing on her sensitive area, and he was enjoying her folds rubbing on his dick.  
Suddenly, Moana separated from the kiss. “Oh...Mmm!” She cried as her body tensed up and as she dig her fingers into Maui’s skin. Maui’s dick had found her opening and slipped inside.  
Maui bit his lip as he felt his cock spread Moana’s pussy. He didn’t plan for it to happen yet but the feeling was too good to stop. He grunted as he slowly pressed down, and inch by inch, his thick shaft made his way down Moana’s tight womb until his whole member was in. He pause for a moment loving being inside of her.  
Moana, in the other hand, was breathing heavy and she arched her back as she felt the stiff shaft inside of her. At that moment she recalled the women in the village talking about how much it would hurt the first time, but that was not the case for Moana. All she felt was pleasure. It was a new sensation and it caught her abruptly by surprised, but it was still a out of the world feeling. Maui’s cock felt warm and hard inside of her. His dick reaching far back into her. A tingling sensation filled her whole body. She wanted more.  
Moana looked back at Maui and placed a hand tenderly on his cheek. “Fuck me. Fuck me please, Maui.”  
Her words snapped Maui back. He acknowledged with a nod and then placed his hands on the ground on either side of Moana. He distributed his weight and used his arms for support. He then slid his cock out all the way to the tip but without leaving her completely. He then pushed it back in slowly to the hilt. Even though Moana felt super tight, he was able to slide in easily given how wet her pussy was. He repeated the motion a few more times observing her pussy stretch out as he pulled his member away.  
Moana gasped every time Maui filled her completely and then left her, just to fill her once more a few seconds later. She loved the feeling from his whole weight pushing into her. She couldn’t help by wonder how it would feel like if he was his normal size. She bent her legs and spread them wide wanting to be touch as dip as possible. Moana shifted her hands to Maui’s side feeling his muscular frame move on top of her with every push. His body felt warm and strong just like his cock.  
“Mmm...” moan Moana as Maui picked up speed, thrusting over and over into her. Moana could hear his body slam into her, thrust after thrust.  
Slap...slap...slap...  
“Yes...yes!!” Moana’s moans and breaths increased in speed, faster and faster, following Maui’s rhythm. She moved her hands to her chest and squeezed them. She felt another orgasm building inside of her.  
“I’m going to come again. So...so good Maui.” Moana grunted. Her body tensing up. She played with her nipples, intensifying the experience.  
Maui leaned down, resting his elbows on the boat floor, and kissed Moana. He was excited too and wanted to please her. In a swift move, Maui shifted his legs up without losing a beat. He rested his knees closer to Moana but with a wider stand. This allowed him to thrust faster and harder.  
Maui’s hips where a blur, smashing onto Moana like waves smashing onto a boat during a storm. His strong body rocking in and out without stop.  
“Aaahhh!!!” Scream Moana as she came again.  
Maui grunted feeling Moana’s pussy tighten harder than before. He slowed down enjoying the feeling and letting Moana catch her breath.  
With some concerned asked Maui, “Are you okay Moana?”  
Moana looked towards Maui and responded, “yes...that was great Maui. It felt so good.”  
“Your pussy got so tight”  
“I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?” Moana was shock and was afraid she hurt the Demigod.  
Maui smiled, “ no, you didn’t. It felt great actually.”  
Moana smiled back. “You haven’t come yet tho?”  
Maui quickly responded, “That’s because I don’t want to. I wanna fuck you for hours Moana. It feels so good. I don’t want this to end.”  
Moana was glad to hear that. She also didn’t want this experience to end so soon. “I am also enjoying this Maui. I don’t think I can last hours tho but I have no complains with it.”  
“You want to to keep going then, Moana?” Asked Maui.  
Moana responded with a simple nod. With that, Maui begun his long thrust into her small frame again.  
They fucked for hours and in different positions. Their bodies cover with sweat. Moana came over and over drenching his cock with her juices. She came so many times that she lost track. Moana was amaze of Maui’s endurance. His cock was as stiff as when they started.  
“I’m so tire, Maui. Can you come for me?”  
“Okay Moana. Can you get on all fours for me, please?”  
Moana got on her knees and arched her back as she got low to the floor. “Like that Maui?” She asked still showing her inexperienced with sex.  
Maui, in the other hand, loved the sight of her plump ass sticking out to the air. It was so inviting he wanted to take a nice bite of it.  
“That is great, Moana” Maui responded to Moana as he moved behind her. He licked her pussy a few times and then pushed his member in. Maui loved the feeling of her soft butt cheeks hitting his pelvic area as he initiated his rhythmic movement in and out of her.  
“Mmm...” moan Moana. She felt another orgasm building in her tire body. Then, Maui grabbed her by the waist with both hands and begun pumping faster while driving her body into him. Moana could feel his strong hands digging into her as he pushed her back and forth.  
“I am going to come,” grunted Maui.  
“Me too, Maui. Come with me....please!” responded Moana between moans and grunts.  
Slap...slap...slap...slap...slap...  
Their moans, grunts, heavy breading, and loud thumps from their bodies slamming against each other filled the air. Both close to an orgasm.  
“Yes...yes. Fuck me Maui. Fuck me!!” Moana felt her body reaching her limits again.  
“I’m going to come...so close.” Maui screamed back. He could feel Moana’s pussy tighten.  
“Come with me, Maui. Come with me.” Moana screamed. She could hear Maui grunt louder than before and then she felt his hot seed filled her up. Like tidal waves, they reached deep inside of her, over and over until he was spent.  
Moana felt Maui leave her. She was spent and felt down flat to the boat floor. Her body tingly from head to toes.  
She saw a flash of light on the corner of her eyes and then felt Maui’s hands grab her.  
“You okay, Moana?”  
Moana saw a familiar face as she got turn around. Maui had change back to his regular shape. “Yes...just super tire.” Moana responded with a smile.  
“I’m tire too” responded Maui back.  
Maui laid down next to Moana and they both got comfortable. Moana ended with her head resting on Maui’s huge chest muscles and one of her arms across his body while Maui cradle her with his massive arm, holding her close to him.  
As they laid there quietly for a while, their mind wondered. Both thinking a thousand things, but Moana was the first one to speak.  
“I can still feel your warm seed in me.”  
Maui answered without hesitation, “I’m sorry about that...but...I’ll take care of you. What ever happens.”  
Moana kisses his chest, “it’s okay Maui. Nothing to be sorry about. I wanted it. It felt great and I know you’ll take care of me.”  
They both went quiet again and they slowly drifted into sleep feeling each other’s warmth.  
Just before falling asleep, Moana whisper, “Maui...thank you.”  
Maui smile and whisper back, “you’re welcome.”

-THE END


End file.
